kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabbel Moon
|world = Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes |theme = Fortress |common enemies = Birdon, Chilly, Como, Key Dee, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Two Face, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walky, Wester |boss = Kracko/Twin Kracko}} Gabbel Moon is a moon that appears in Kirby Star Allies, ''where it is the fifth moon found in the final world, Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes, being the moon of Planet Towara. It is the 32nd stage overall in the game. In this stage, the player fights Kracko and Twin Kracko. A rare Picture Piece can be found. The stage is set in the same environment as Planet Towara. Stage Overview Before the boss in this stage, the player must first traverse multiple sets of moving stairs. The first set of moving stars has a Birdon and a Two Face along it. Shortly after, the player encounters another set of moving stairs, this time with two Two Faces along it. The final set of moving stairs can then be found directly after the previous set, again with two Two Faces along it. If the player heads beneath the final set of moving stairs, they can find a Round-Trip Door, 2 Green Point Stars and a Picture Piece (along a set of moving stairs in the opposite direction). Inside this Round-Trip Door is a challenge for the player against a Key Dee. The player must reach the bottom of the stage and grab the Key before the Key Dee falls off the stage. Along the way, the player must avoid four Two Faces, all on separate levels (1-1-2). If the player succeeds, they can open the path to two Picture Pieces, one Rare Picture Piece, a Walky and some Point Stars. On the right is the Round-Trip Door to return to the main room. Once the player climbs the final set of moving stairs, they are greeted with a Reset Platform, along with a Wester, Parasol Waddle Dee and Como. Shortly after these is an Energy Drink inside a crate, along with the Door to the boss. Proceeding through the boss door, the player encounters Kracko. Upon beating him, he then splits into two to create Twin Kracko. Finally, once Kirby defeats the two of them, he can move on, continuing his chase after the Jamba Shards. Physical Appearance Like Planet Towara, this stage takes place in a ruined, fortified tower with a purple and blue sky. There are candles lit with blue fire, and there are many protruding towers in background with circular gate-like structures. The ground is made of purple and white stone, although metal plates are attached to the ground all throughout the stage, suggesting the planet has been slightly industrialised. It appears the stage takes place quite high up as there are cliffs visible in the foreground. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Etymology Gabbel may be a portmanteau of "gable," the part of a wall that encloses the end of a pitched roof, and Babel, the name of a tower "built by a united humanity in an attempt to reach the heavens," slightly reflecting the game's motif of religious terms. Trivia * Because the stage shares the same music as Planet Towara, the new composer for ''Kirby Star Allies, Yuuta Ogasawara, composed the song for the stage, along with the tracks for Planet Earthfall, the sub-games, and the Kirby Dance. Gallery KSAGabbelMoon1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSAGabbelMoon2.png|Staff Kirby, jumping up stairs, is chased by a Two Face. KSAGabbelMoon3.png|Kirby chases a Key Dee downwards. KSAGabbelMoon4.png|Kirby collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSAGabbelMoon5.png|A Wester and a Parasol Waddle Dee wait before the boss. KSAGabbelMoon6.png|Kirby encounters Kracko. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Moons Category:Castle Category:Towers Category:Levels